Harry Potter and his slave
by erica-erica
Summary: Malfoy turns Harry into a w**ker and enslaves Cho chang, Ron tries to kill harry (several times), hermione starts sleeping with *EVERYONE* and cho chang dyes her hair blonde
1. Sick thoughts

Harry Potter's Diary  
  
Cho Chang kissed me today. I can't say I hated it but she's a bit.annoying. She's been following me around all day. She's turning into Ginny. I don't really like her but it's good to have a couple of fans. I mean it keeps Malfoy angry and that's good enough for me. I don't get why she likes me, maybe I'm getting better looking. I have been considering using a bit of concealer. I have to attend a dinner tomorrow. Some stupid thing about the top ten student's in my year level. Oh well, It's better than being with Aunt Petunia.  
  
Draco Malfoy's Diary  
  
That stupid Chang girl kissed Potter today. She seems to be getting a bit obsessed with him. Maybe I can exploit her. Maybe I can get her to dye her hair blonde, no use hiding her i.q. LOL!!!!!  
  
Cho Chang's Dairy  
  
I kissed Harry! I kissed Harry! Maybe I can be his girlfriend. I've been thinking about dying my hair blonde. It's not 'cos I'm dum or anythin'. You know I just wanna be like...like....umm.....like.....beautifuller.  
  
Ron's Diary  
  
Cho Chang kissed Harry today. Lucky Bastard! I like that Cho Chang girl, she'd look good as a blonde though.  
  
Hermione's Diary  
  
Oooh, that Malfoy is so good looking. You should have seen his face when Cho Chang kissed Harry. He looked so filled with rage.....oh I better stop talking about it. Oh and Ron......oh.......god......ok I should stop talking about this. I hate that stupid Cho Chang girl, maybe when no one's looking I can kill her.....yeah slice her up real fine.  
  
Malfoy's Diary  
  
I have the best plan ever!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to befriend Harry. I know it's ingenious. I'm going to get him to exploit that Cho Chang girl. Yes yes that will work out well. 


	2. Dumbness

Harry's Diary  
  
I had that meeting today. If I were daft I could've sworn that Malfoy was being..........friendly? He was sitting next to me the whole time. Maybe he's changed? Maybe he's trying to become more like me? Well, can I blame him? I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe it would be good to have an ally like him. After all, his family is very powerful. Ok, I'll think about it.  
  
Malfoy's Diary  
  
Oh that idiot Potter! If I were daft I could've sworn that Potter actually...............believed me? Oh I'm gonna do a huge number on him tomorrow. I'm going to cry and get him to rescue me. I bet he would fall for that.  
  
Hermione's Diary  
  
Can't.........Talk.........thinking.......bout..........ooohhhhhhhhhhh...... ....malfoy.........and..................harry........oooooooohhhh........... ron..........................  
  
Ron's Diary  
  
That bastard Potter. Now he's trying to make friends with Malfoy. After all we worked for, defeating voldemort, saving hermione, what the hell is wrong with him? And I'm meant to be the side kick!?!?!!?!!?!!!?!!!?! Oh I'll get him, I'll slice him up real fine.  
  
Crabbe's Diary  
  
Yay! I'm a smart boy to-day. Me write in di-a-ree. Just like hand-some boy Mal-foy. Yes, Yes, ve-ry good.  
  
Harry's Diary  
  
You wouldn't believe this. Yesterday, Malfoy runs up to me and bursts in to tears. He said that Crabbe and Goyle turned on him and called him dumb. Poor guy. I snuck him into the gryffindor common room. I let him stay overnight. Oh, by the way, this is a new diary. It was really strange this morning I just couldn't find my diary anywhere. Maybe I dropped it somewhere. I like that Malfoy he's nice.  
  
Malfoy's diary  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh my god! I swiped potter's diary and he doesn't even know. He thinks he dropped it! I'm reading it right now. "Snape is so sexy"? Umm...........alright..............then?  
  
Hermione's diary  
  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gggggggggggoooooooooooddddddddddddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goyle's diary  
  
Ha ha! Me just as smart as crabbe.  
  
Ron's diary  
  
Oh bloody hell!!!!! I'm gonna kill that potter!  
  
Dumbledore's Diary  
  
If I didn't know better I would think that Harry's a wanker, Malfoy's a manipulative bastard, Hermione is a slut, Ron wants to kill Harry, My beard's getting greyer, Harry has a crush on snape and Cho Chang's hair is blonde. Where did I go wrong? My beard's supposed to be white!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
